Pandora's fate
by demonicnekomaster
Summary: shinichi was always a magnet for trouble, but recently his luck has spiraled down. if being shrunk is not enough now he has kaitou kid on his heels, in both his public AND private life. will kid find out conan's secret? and how does conan know about pandora? will kaitou become an enemy, or a VERY close ally, only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own case closed, I only play with its characters from time to time

Chapter 1 another day

Sunlight streamed through the window, shinning onto the face of a certain little boy who grumbled and covered his head only to fling it off at the sound of a young girl's voice.

"Conan-kun, breakfast is ready, hurry or you'll be late for school!"

"Hai ran-neechan" Conan replied still half asleep.

He got up slowly, Zombie like, and got ready, only somewhat alert when he came down for breakfast with his caretaker, Mouri Ran.

"Mou Conan-kun you really aren't a morning person are you" ran comments, an amused glint in her eyes.

Mumbling something like 'it's too early' Conan sat down with a cute yawn before he dug into the plate of food ran set before him.

Smiling Ran dug into her own breakfast, finishing around the same time as the boy she considered her little brother. Quickly cleaning and putting away her and Conan's plate she checked the clock, which informed her that they would be late if they didn't hurry.

"Let's go Conan we're going to be late."

"Hai!"

Now fully awake Conan cheerfully walked alongside his Neechan, looking all the world like a 9 year old kid, but inside his head he was having a silent battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold text**- conan's thoughts

_Italic text_-pandoras thoughts

"**How many times do I have to tell you, no you cannot take over during class, you act too weird!**" Conan yelled in his head, keeping on the 'cute child' mask on.

"_Aw but shin-chan! It's going to be a free day today, a FREE DAY! Everybody will be outside playing! I want to play too_!" another voice answered back, sounding like a child begging for sweets

"**Don't call me that Pandora, you know I hate that name**" he growled back, while he said a cute "bye ran-neechan" outside, very much use to his inner arguments with his freeloading gem-spirit.

As soon as ran was out of sight he dropped his mask, letting the irritation he was feeling show.

"**And the answer is still no, it always drains my body too much**" heaving a sigh he quickened his pace as if trying to out run the pleading in his head.

With each whinny word he grew more and more drained until he finally snapped "fine! But not at school, ill let you have free reign at kids heist today so just SHUT UP!" he yelled out loud

"Pandora giving you the usual trouble meitantei-kun?" a sarcastic voice commented

"Haibara, I already have one headache, please spare me the other one you always cause"

"Okay fine, I was just going to tell you about my recent break through but since you don't want to hear it?" Haibara Ai, his partner, evilly smirks walking ahead of Conan

"You make a temp cure? Really? That's great! Please give it to me, I want to show that thief once and for all that Shinichi has what it takes to beat him. He's been too smug about it since the clock tower heist" he begs. It takes some pleading and promises (yes ill make sure to stay out of the media)but soon she agrees to give it to him, after a few hinting comments like "wanting to impress him are we?"

Conan couldn't care less, he was too excited to be able to face his rival in his true form. "**Soon ill catch you, and then find out what if you really are him**." Little did he know that Pandora had other plans for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold text** – shinichi's thoughts

_Italic text_ – pandoras thoughts

The day seemed to pass by like molasses in a cold winter day to Conan, making every minute seem like hours. He would have gone insane if it wasn't a free day like Pandora pointed out, he was too hyped up with anticipation that he couldn't sit still, and it showed. It showed a lot, so much so that Conan's team, when they played soccer, dominated the other team, to the point that they only let his team have three players.

Finally the time for Conan to get "ready" for the heist tonight came, a quick excuses to ran "I'm going to sleep over at hakase's he made a new game I really want to try!" and he was off, skateboarding down the road, making it to hakase's in record time.

"haibara! I'm here! "Toeing off his shoes, he quickly when to the basement, where ai had set up her lab and room. "Yes I know I heard your skateboard, must have really rushed huh? Are you that eager to be my guinea pig Kudo-kun?" said the mini scientist as she carefully mixed together chemicals, noting their reactions.

"No I'm eager to get my body back, even if it's only for a little while." Settling on the bed next to the lab table Ai was at, he obediently held out his are when she came with her medical instruments. Several tests and tubes of blood later saw them with little over two hours left until the heist. "Come on, hurry and hand over the temp antidote, please Haibara I'm going to be late" Conan begged, as did Pandora, abet silently.

"Okay Kudo-kun but you'll only have 12 hours so make sure you don't get stuck there alright?" he nodded rapidly, looking a little kid who's about to get his favorite treat.

Pill in hand he rushed over to his house, changed into his teenage clothes and took the pill. The effect was instantaneous, no sooner had he swallowed had the burning started. Clenching his teeth, determined not to scream in pain, he felt the burning steadily increase as his body grew. '**I'll give you a heist to remember kid', **Conan thought. _'Not before I do, cause it my turn now'_ Pandora reminded him just before they both blacked out from the pain.


End file.
